In order to drive the motor efficiently, it is desirable to apply alternating current to the motor. On the other hand, the output from a battery, which is an electric storage device, is direct current. Accordingly, an inverter is indispensable for a vehicle that stores electricity in a battery and that is driven by a motor, such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle. For instance, Patent Document 1 listed below describes that the inverter is mounted in an engine room on the front side of the vehicle.